Glad you came
by XixisssUchiha
Summary: Naruto não era de comemorar seu aniversário, tinha seus motivos para preferir passar o dia sozinho, em casa. Mas nem sempre as coisa são como planejado e ser enganado pelo melhor amigo para sair de casa nesse dia pode acabar sendo uma coisa surpreendentemente positiva.


Naruto nunca foi de comemorar seu aniversário. Era um dia um tanto deprimente para si na verdade. Veja bem, Naruto era a última pessoa na face da terra que alguém descreveria como deprimido. Estava sempre sorrindo, sempre alegre demais, animado demais, espalhafatoso demais… ou assim seus amigos diziam. Mas, mesmo a pessoa mais feliz tem seus dias pra baixo. E para Naruto a data 10/10 sempre era um desses dias.

Então, no fim de tarde do seu aniversário de 26 anos, Naruto estava como sempre: sozinho em casa, cercado de pacotes de lámen instantâneo, com a TV ligada em algum programa de culinária no qual ele não prestava atenção, mais focado em observar seu cachorro, Kurama, dormindo no tapete com a barriga pra cima. Até seu telefone tocar e o barulho da música animada, que em qualquer outro dia que não este era a melodia perfeita para representar o loiro, preencher o pequeno apartamento. Naruto ignorou as 3 primeiras tentativas. Em parte por não querer se levantar da cama, em parte por não querer falar com ninguém. Dos seus amigos apenas Gaara, o mais antigo, sabia que este era o único dia do ano em que Naruto não estava disposto a socializar. O ruivo, introvertido por natureza, sempre respeitou o seu espaço nesta data. Por isso Naruto ficou surpreso quando, na quarta vez em que a música começou a tocar e ele levantou a fim de silenciar o celular, viu a foto do amigo no visor.

— Gaara? Tá tudo bem?

— Naruto! Até que enfim! Preciso de ajuda!

Naruto ficou mais atento. A voz de Gaara parecia mesmo preocupada e ele sabia que o amigo não ligaria à toa.

— O que houve? Onde você está?

— Não dá pra explicar agora, só vem pra cá, vou mandar o endereço por mensagem.

— Mas Gaara, espera, não tem como outra pessoa te ajudar? Sabe, hoje…

Mas o amigo já tinha desligado. Um minuto depois chegou a notificação com um endereço e a mensagem "Não demora, por favor". Naruto, apesar de preocupado, não queria ir. Tentou ligar para Ino, namorada do amigo, mas ela não atendeu. O celular de Shikamaru só caía na caixa postal. Até Hinata, que sempre lhe atendia nos primeiros toques, não estava disponível. Tendo se passado dez minutos desde que falara com Gaara e sem conseguir ligar pra mais ninguém - nem mesmo para o ruivo - Naruto se viu obrigado a ir até ele. Vestiu a jaqueta de sempre, preta e laranja, e saiu se perguntando que Gaara estaria fazendo naquele lugar.

Ao chegar no lugar o sol já estava quase se pondo e Naruto começou a se sentir desconfiado imediatamente. O que Gaara estava fazendo num condomínio luxuoso desses? Demorou uns 5 minutos até ter a autorização pra entrar no lugar. Ainda por cima no litoral, a mais de 30 minutos de distância de onde moravam. Sem entender nada foi se aproximando da casa que o segurança havia indicado, bem no fim do condomínio. Tentou ligar pra Gaara mais uma vez e dessa vez foi atendido.

— Você chegou né, ótimo, pode entrar pela frente, a porta tá aberta.

Não deu nem tempo de Naruto responder. Se aproximou e suspirou ao abrir a porta, já desconfiado do que encontraria ali. De fato estavam vários de seus amigos naquela sala - e pelo visto mais um monte de gente que não conhecia mais ao fundo da casa. Eles não gritaram "Surpresa!", mas Naruto sabia, pelos sorrisos apreensivos com que todos lhe encaravam, que eles sabia que dia era hoje e que aquilo era algum tipo de comemoração. Sentiu-se tocado pela atitude dos amigos, mas logo seu olhar parou em Gaara e se lembrou de que estava preocupado com ele. O imbecil tinha fingido ter algum problema para armar isso. E ainda tinha contado a todos sobre seu aniversário. Naruto então falou, sério…

— Gaara. Me explica.

Mas antes que o amigo falasse qualquer coisa, Ino se adiantou, se aproximando e puxando de suas mãos as chaves do carro e o celular, guardando-os dentro das próprias roupas antes de dizer:

— Feliz aniversário Naruto!

Naruto se deixou ser abraçado pela loira e pelos outros amigos lhe desejando felicidades, mas ainda estava desconfortável com tudo aquilo. Sentou-se no sofá e questionou novamente:

— Ok, obrigado a todos vocês, mas o que está acontecendo?

Novamente foi Ino quem tomou a iniciativa de explicar. Disse que inicialmente estava ali apenas para uma reunião com o buffet e reconhecimento da casa que estava sendo alugada para um evento importante que estava organizando há algum tempo, mas que de última hora os membros da equipe, aceitando a ideia do dono da casa, decidiram convidar algumas pessoas e fazer um evento teste. Que quando falou para Gaara ligar para Naruto o ruivo deixou escapar que hoje era seu aniversário e que não sairia de casa. Mas que não podia aceitar isso e o convenceu a fazer a pequena cena para atraí-lo para o local.

— Desculpe Naruto, mas você é a pessoa mais feliz que conhecemos e é um absurdo ficar pra baixo justo no dia em que mais tem que comemorar! Gaara nos explicou os seus motivos, mas ainda assim, não acha que eles querem te ver celebrando sua vida e não sozinho em casa olhando pro teto?

Naruto suspirou. Não tinha como saber o que eles queriam porque nunca teve oportunidade de conhecê-los. Eles. Seus pais. Que deixaram essa vida no mesmo dia em que Naruto chegou ao mundo. Não sabia muito da história, apenas que tinham sofrido um acidente e que os bombeiros conseguiram fazer o parto e salvar a criança mas não a mãe, que faleceu pouco depois de chegar ao hospital. O pai tinha morrido na hora. Não tivera uma vida difícil e, apesar de não ser a pessoa mais responsável do mundo, seu padrinho não tinha lhe deixado faltar nada. Mas ainda assim, era esse motivo pelo qual Naruto não se sentia muito inclinado a comemorar seu aniversário.

Mas seus amigos estavam ali, querendo lhe proporcionar algo bom e não queria ser ingrato. Sorriu o melhor que pôde, agradeceu verdadeiramente e se deixou ser levado para os fundos da casa. Ao sair se deparou com uma praia privativa, decorada com algumas tochas, mesas pequenas e espreguiçadeiras. Suspirou observando o céu escurecer mais a cada segundo e as primeiras estrelas surgirem. Um visual realmente bonito. "O dono dessa casa é ridiculamente rico" pensou, lembrando que Ino lhe dissera que ele estava no local. Viu os amigos se dispersarem aos poucos, pegou uma bebida e desceu os poucos degraus para ter acesso à areia da praia. Caminhava olhando para o céu lembrando-se de quando o padrinho lhe explicara que seus pais tinham virado estrelas e só viu o homem alto e moreno à sua frente quando já era tarde demais.

Sasuke gostava de ver o lugar assim, cheio de gente, por mais que não conhecesse quase ninguém que estava ali. Não precisava realmente do dinheiro mas alugava a casa para eventos só por essa sensação: de que ainda havia vida nela. Era por isso que sugeria sempre que possível um evento teste onde ele pudesse observar como o espaço seria utilizado. Para as pessoas com quem fechava o negócio parecia uma exigência a mais de alguém difícil e metódico. Mas Sasuke só queria ver felicidade na casa onde passara tantos momentos bons com a mãe o irmão, que amavam tanto esse lugar e o fizeram prometer cuidar dele.

Pensava em como o irmão sempre lhe dizia que é importante aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida, que tudo o que conta é o aqui e o agora, quando alguém esbarrou em si, fazendo-o ficar encharcado e fedendo a álcool. Virou o rosto e já estava com a reclamação na ponta da língua até se deparar com olhos extremamente azuis, iluminados pela luz da lua e das tochas ao redor. O loiro dono do par de olhos que pareciam jogar um feitiço sobre Sasuke apressou-se em se desculpar, mas Sasuke nem estava mais irritado. Era simplesmente o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto. Ao invés de reclamar, deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

— Tudo bem, você estava distraído pelo jeito. Procurando alguém? Namorada? Namorado?

O que importa é o aqui e o agora, certo? Sasuke levava o lema do irmão muito a sério e não era de perder tempo e nem oportunidades.

— Hã? Não, não tenho namorado.

Sasuke deu mais um sorriso por ter conseguido a informação que pretendia e respondeu:

— Ótimo, vamos lhe arranjar outra bebida.

Puxou o loiro confuso pela mão, indo até o bar improvisado próximo à varanda, preparando e lhe entregando uma nova caipirinha e se apresentando:

— Prazer, Sasuke.

— Ah, Naruto. Obrigado.

Viu o loiro dar um sorriso pequeno e, sem saber exatamente porquê, sentiu vontade de saber mais sobre ele.

— Então Naruto, por que está com essa cara fechada numa festa como essa? Não gostou do lugar?

— Não queria ter vindo na verdade, parei aqui enganado. — Naruto deu um gole na bebida e logo exclamou, mudando totalmente a expressão — Nossa, isso está forte! Você pesa a mão na cachaça hein!

Sasuke achou fascinante como ele podia mudar de uma cara desanimada para alguém totalmente enérgico em poucos segundos. Riu baixo e desafiou:

— Bom, beba só se aguentar. Mas… tinha outros planos?

— Claro que aguento! — E deu um gole ainda maior só pra provar seu ponto — E sim, olhar pro teto e comer lámen a noite toda.

— Nossa, deveria era agradecer a quem te enganou, me parece um upgrade na sua noite. Ou não gosta de festas?

— Geralmente, adoro, mas não no dia de hoje.

— E por que não?

— Porque é meu aniversário.

— Ok, primeiro, feliz aniversário. — Sasuke se aproximou e, sem nenhuma hesitação, deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda de Naruto, apreciando a surpresa que causou — Segundo, sua resposta me traz um monte de perguntas.

Novamente pegou a mão do loiro e foi até as espreguiçadeiras, fazendo sinal para que o loiro se sentasse ao seu lado e esperando que ele começasse a falar.

E Naruto falou. Não entendia porque estava contando para um completo desconhecido — um desconhecido lindo, charmoso, bem atirado e que definitivamente estava flertando consigo, mas um desconhecido — coisas que a maioria dos seus amigos não sabia até o dia de hoje. Mas por algum motivo achava que esse moreno o entenderia. Tinha a sensação de que combinavam, de alguma forma.

Sasuke ouvia a tudo atentamente e se surpreendeu por perceber ter tanto em comum com o loiro. De cara só quis tentar alguma coisa com um cara bonito, mas agora sentia que poderia poderia passar horas só falando com Naruto. Não era nada típico se sentir assim, era como se algo em si tivesse mudado, como se seu universo não fosse mais ser o mesmo depois de conhecer Naruto.

— Mas então é isso, vim parar aqui e raptaram meu celular e minhas chaves e não tenho nem como ir embora.

— Mas você quer ir embora?

— Na verdade, agora nem tanto.

— Então vamos ver se você aguenta outra das minhas bebidas fortes. E se eu posso te fazer ficar feliz por ter vindo.

Entre as bebidas e a conversa que partilhava com Sasuke, Naruto já estava se sentindo mesmo agradecido pelos amigos o terem enganado para que saísse de casa. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que podia dizer que estava se divertindo no dia de seu aniversário. Conseguiu agradecer verdadeiramente e apreciar a companhia dos amigos em certo momento da noite, quando Sasuke pediu licença pra ir trocar a roupa que cheirava à cachaça e limão. Quando voltou o moreno estava ainda mais bonito e Naruto mais animado — um pouco pela bebida, um pouco por estar se sentindo mais leve e, assim, voltando à sua personalidade de sempre. Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Naruto falou:

— Nossa, eu não sei que horas são, não vejo a Ino já tem um tempo e não faço ideia de onde estão minhas coisas.

— Você já quer ir embora?

— Bom, talvez, em algum momento vou ter que ir. A festa já está começando a esvaziar.

— Mas você não precisa ter pressa. Pode ficar um pouco mais?

— Sim...

Sasuke, decidido, levantou-se da espreguiçadeira e mais uma vez puxou Naruto consigo, que apenas seguiu.

— Aonde estamos indo?

— Pra algum lugar onde ninguém possa nos ver.

Deram a volta pela lateral da casa, indo até um jardim bem cuidado e afastado do restante da festa.

— Sasuke, acho que não podemos estar aqui, o dono da casa pode não gostar.

— Ele não vai se importar, ao contrário.

— Como você sabe?

— Por que eu sou o dono.

— O que? Essa casa é sua? Como assim?

Sasuke então contou sobre como a casa era de sua família há anos e de momentos da infância que passou ali. Explicou mesmo o porquê de alugar a casa para eventos embora não precisasse desse dinheiro. Percebeu que, assim como o loiro, compartilhou coisas sobre si que não contava a ninguém e embora estivesse assustado com isso, não estava nem um pouco desagradado.

Naruto tinha aceitado ficar um pouco mais, mas o tempo estava realmente voando e o loiro precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte. Quando adentraram à casa procurando por Ino, a loira também estava à sua procura junto com o namorado.

— Ah Naruto, aí está você! Pensei que tivesse dado um jeito de ir embora mesmo sem suas coisas! — A loira se surpreendeu ai ver Sasuke surgir atrás de Naruto — Ah, senhor Uchiha, também estava procurando o senhor, deixaremos tudo em ordem aqui, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Ótimo. O negócio está mais que fechado, podemos acertar os últimos detalhes amanhã.

Ino entregou as coisas de Naruto e Gaara lhe lançou um olhar significativo antes de se afastarem. Naruto estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sasuke e se despedir.

— Sua casa é linda e foi ótimo te conhecer e conversar com você, Sasuke. Obrigado.

O moreno segurou sua mão mas ao invés de apenas apertá-la puxou Naruto, colando os corpos e lhe tocando os lábios. Foi um beijo lento e intenso, que acabou com uma promessa de que poderia ser muito mais. Sasuke aproveitou que Naruto ainda estava um pouco surpreso e pegou o celular do loiro de sua mão, digitando seu contato antes de devolvê-lo e dizer:

— Foi um prazer te conhecer Naruto. Espero que tenha valido a pena ter saído de casa hoje.

Com um sorriso enorme e sincero, a mão na nuca, Naruto respondeu:

— Estou feliz de ter vindo. — Dando um outro beijo rápido nos lábios do Uchiha e se afastando para encontrar os amigos na porta.

"E eu estou feliz que você veio", Sasuke pensava, vendo-o ir embora e já se perguntando quando o veria novamente.


End file.
